1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table with a folding top and in particular to a table with a folding top that automatically moves into a use position wherein the tabletop cannot be accidentally folded and automatically releases by lifting the top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large, multi-purpose rooms that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting halls, dance areas, training rooms, classrooms and for other varied activities, it is often desirable that multi-purpose furniture be used. Such furniture includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools or table and seat combinations. Such furniture provides added utility if it folds so that it takes up less space when stored. Examples of folding tables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,937 to Wilson; 3,075,809 to Wilson; 3,099,480 to Wilson; and 6,254,178 to Bue, all assigned to Sico, Inc., the Assignee of the present invention.
Folding tables that are used for quick setup and takedown have added utility if they are easily transported. Therefore, it is desirable to have folding tables mounted on casters or rollers. Moreover, the tables should nest close to one another when folded so that much less floor space is needed when the tables are not in use.
In addition to easy transport and less space required for storage, such tables should be easy and safe to operate. Such tables should have a safe, simple and reliable folding mechanism that cannot accidentally allow the table to fold from the use configuration. An issue often encountered with folding furniture is accidental folding. In particular, some folding tables may be subject to accidental folding if a heavy load is placed on an edge of the table. The folding and unfolding should provide sufficient resistance so the tabletop does not fold too quickly, yet does not offer too much resistance leading to accidentally tipping the table over when the top is urged toward a folded position.
It can be seen that a new and improved folding table is needed. Such a table should provide for safe and reliable operation with the tabletop folding between a use position and a storage position. The table should nest closely when configured for storage. Moreover, the table should have a linkage that prevents accidental folding from weight being placed on the tabletop surface in the use position. Such a table should not require a separate latch to actuate or separate latching and unlatching steps. Such a table should also provide for safe and reliable actuation when designer tops over a wide range of weights are supported. The present invention addresses these problems, as well as others associated with folding tables and their operation.